


Baby, I Don't Feel So Good

by allyouneedislove67



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is adorable, Dereks not emotionally constipated for once, Feverish Stiles, M/M, Pre Sterek, Probably ooc, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Some angst, Stiles is my fav lil baby, Vomiting, and Stiles is miserable, graphic depiction of illness, mostly fluff tho, mostly pre-relationship, no specific time, this really sucks so i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouneedislove67/pseuds/allyouneedislove67
Summary: Stiles always did his best to hide whenever he got sick. Ever since his mom died, that's just how it's been for him.  Sometimes, he just- he missed the soft touch that flitted against his forehead when he had a raging fever, the concerned eyes looking down at him. To top it all off, he was still a minor, which meant he couldn't buy himself any of the heavy duty stuff, and that's exactly what he needed right now. He couldn't ask his dad or Melissa, they'd freak out, so who better than Derek Hale?
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	Baby, I Don't Feel So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I am SUPER sorry about not writing in forever. But, I'll spare that for the end. Also, I'm still recovering from having a cold and stuff and I love making my fav characters suffer so here's s quick sick fic. Anyway, here is my first take on a Teen Wolf fic and I hope everyone enjoys!! But also sorry lol it's not super great tbh
> 
> -Title from Wish You Were Gay by Billie Eilish (aka the queen)

* * *

Derek heard and smelled Stiles before he actually saw the younger man. Weird sentiment, he knows, but it was true. The overwhelming stench of sickness assaulted his senses and the whir of Stiles’ Jeep made its way through his ears. He rushed out to his front porch, greeted with the sight of a pale Stiles stumbling his way out of his car. 

Stiles sniffled as he looked up at Derek through long lashes. His eyes watered as he tried his hand at a pathetic, needing smile. 

"You look like shit, Stiles." Derek said, trying to keep an amused tone in his voice but struggled as he took in the boy's ragged appearance. 

His nose was blush red along with his cheeks, the flush making his skin look even paler than normal. Sweatpants were slung low on his thin hips while a large sweatshirt enveloped his torso. His hands were stuffed into his front pocket as he struggled to control the tremor that raked his frame.

"Well hello to you too Sourwolf." Stiles croaked. 

Derek made his way closer to Stiles, crossing his arms as he leaned against his Jeep. He furrowed his eyebrows as he picked up on the wheeze in Stile's chest. 

"I uh- I need your help." Stiles said sheepishly after a few moments. 

Derek huffed, "Oh no, I am not playing Nurse Derek for you." He rolled his eyes, moving to make his way back into the Hale house. 

"No, no it's no-" Stiles cut off mid sentence as he moved to stop Derek, losing his balance. 

Derek rushed to catch the younger man, wrapping one arm around his waist as the other came to support his chest. Stiles let out a slight gasp, his face taking on a slight shade of green. 

"You okay?" Derek asked, despite already knowing the answer. 

"Yeah,' Stiles gulped, "yeah, I'm fine, sorry." Stiles wrestled himself out of Derek's arms, lightly patting Derek's chest. 

"What do you need Stiles?" Derek asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"So I may or may not be sick." He said, watching as Derek rolled his eyes with a slight smirk. 

"And?" 

"And I kinda need you to get me something. I can't get it because I'm underage, and I don't want to tell my dad or Melissa or anyone because they'll flip out even though I'm fine-" 

"What do you need?" Derek interrupted, his features softening as he listened to him ramble. He had always had a soft spot for the boy, which had eventually turned into a crush. He was only thankful for the younger man's lack of super senses because Derek's heart fluttered every time he was near him. His wolf preened at every touch, every word spoken between them. 

"Cough syrup." Stiles deadpanned. 

Derek bit back a laugh. "Cough syrup?" 

"Uh yeah." Stiles' blush deepened to an even darker red. 

Silence fell between them for a brief second before Stiles was thrown into a coughing fit. It caught Derek by surprise, wincing at the painful sound. Stiles did his best to cover his mouth with the crook of his arm, bracing himself with the other against Roscoe. Derek brought up an awkward hand to rub light circles on his back. After a few minutes, Stiles finally managed to get his breath back, letting out one final cough before all but collapsing against Derek. 

"'m sorry." He breathed out, trying but failing to compose himself as his body shook even more. 

Derek didn't know what to do. On the one hand, his wolf was screaming at him to take care of his mate, to bundle him up in blankets and stuff him full of soup and medicine. On the other hand, he didn't want Stiles to find out about his overwhelming crush on him. His decision was made for him when Stiles let out another loud, painful cough. 

"Alright, let's get you inside." Derek murmured. 

"Wha-" Stiles started, cutting off as another cough shook his frame. 

Derek all but carried him inside, pausing only for a moment to nudge the door open. He lead him over to the couch, helping him ease down into the cushions. 

"So what exactly do you need?" Derek asked, concern shining through. 

A lopsided grin graced Stiles' face. "Aw, Sourwolf you do care." He said playfully. 

"Just answer the question." He growled. 

"Yes my dear Alpha.' He snarked. "Some NyQuil, I just want to sleep this shit off. Oh, and whatever strongest headache medicine you can find, please." He said, squinting his eyes when the light came through the window a certain way.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few." Derek nodded as he grabbed his keys and made his way to head out.

"Derek?"

"Yes?" 

Stiles looked at him with his soft, hazel eyes. "I know I'm a lot to deal with, but just.. thank you." 

Derek swore he melted right there on the spot. "It's no problem." He shot him a small grin, bunny teeth and all, before heading out the door. 

* * *

About a half and hour later, Derek carefully made his way in side, juggling grocery bags and his keys. His tongue stuck out as he balanced the bags, taking care to not spill any of the groceries he had so cautiously picked out. He had gotten Stiles' cough syrup and headache medicine, but had taken the liberty of grabbing a few extra things. He grabbed a few cans of soup, having quickly researched what sick humans liked to eat before he had gone into the store. He bought a new thermometer and some other items, knowing he really wasn't equipped properly at the newly rebuilt house to properly treat a sick Stiles. 

He was so distracted by not spilling the groceries, he nearly missed the sound of Stiles vomiting in the bathroom. His ears perked up when he finally noticed the foreign noise. He quickly set the bags down on the coffee table before rushing to the nearest bathroom. 

"Stiles?" He called out, concern coloring his voice. 

He skidded to a stop in front of the bathroom, lightly nudging the door open wider. He watched as Stiles heaved everything from the last what, three days, out of his system. He watched as he brought a shaky hand to his mouth, wiping at the collected spit and bile. He brought the other to flush the toilet, watching as the slightly red tinged water swirled down. 

Derek dropped down to his knees beside him, bringing a comforting hand to rub on his back. He cringed when he saw the sweat collected on Stiles' brow. 

"Stiles?" He called again, huffing in relief when Stiles finally seemed to recognize his presence. 

"Der'?" Stiles asked, his eyes slightly glazed over from his ever growing fever. 

"I'm here, Stiles. How are you feeling?" 

"Um, not great." He admitted truthfully. "I'm sorry, Derek. You didn't exactly sign up to deal with," he gestured to his sweaty form, "this." 

Derek scrunched his nose at him. "It's alright. I owe you one anyway." 

Stiles cocked his head, his light dusting of freckles shining under the harsh lighting of the restroom. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You know, the time you held my ass up in a pool for two hours while the kanima tried to kill us. With no help I might add. Ring a bell?" 

"Stealing my sarcasm there, Sourwolf? And yes, I remember. But you don't owe me for that man." Stiles said. 

"Whatever you say. Let's get you off this floor, okay?" Derek said getting up, stretching is muscular arms, the sight making Stiles drool slightly. 

Stiles reached his arms up, making grabby hands at the older man. Derek's wolf howled inside, yelling at him to scoop Stiles up right there and hold him tight. Instead, he grabbed his hands, pulling him up off the cold floor and closer to him. He heard Stiles take in a stuttered breath. 

He led him to the couch once more, gently pushing him onto the cushions. He snagged the thermometer from one of the bags, and shoved in Stiles general direction. 

"Here." He gruffed. 

"Back to one word orders?" He asked sarcastically, shoving the device in his mouth when Derek let out a deep growl. "Okay, okay." He said around it. 

They waited for a few moments, Derek filling the time by pulling out the needed medications. The device finally beeped, Derek snatching it out of his mouth before Stiles could even attempt to hide it from him. 

"102.9. Not too bad for a human right?" Derek asked. 

"Not great but could be worse. If it gets above like 104 though that's when we should start worrying." He answered honestly. 

Derek nodded his head, when it suddenly hit him that Stiles was still in his sweat stained clothes. 

"You want something else to wear?" He asked. 

"Oh I-" Stiles started, looking down at himself, "yeah that'd be great but I don't have anything here." 

"You can wear something of mine." Derek's wolf praised him, the scent of the pack was always on Stiles, between training and pack nights, but his scent would be the strongest. 

"Sure, thanks again." Stiles said, unusually timid. 

"Sweatshirt or t-shirt?" 

"The Derek Hale has sweatshirts? Colored me surprised. You only ever wear your t-shirts and leather jacket." Stiles laughed. 

"Yeah, yeah, make fun of me all you want. Sweatshirt it is?" 

Stiles nodded, leaning slightly more into the couch cushions. Derek thrusted the NyQuil and Tylenol into his hands and before Stiles could even blink, a glass of water was set down beside him. 

"Take these while I'm gone." 

"Sir yes sir." Stiles retorted. 

Something stirred within Derek being called 'sir' and 'alpha' by Stiles. He didn't know what it was, if it was because he was his mate or what, but he loved it all the same. He felt warm and safe with Stiles, like nothing could really hurt him. 

Little did Derek know, Stiles felt the same way. He had had feelings for the alpha since the day he met him in the woods with Scott. He loved being around the older wolf, but knew his "spastic" tendencies could never be loved by someone like Derek. 

He took his medicine as ordered, snuggling into the cushions once more. Despite being overwhelmingly sick, he was happy to be around Derek right now. He hadn't had this kind of comfort since his mother died. Any time he would get sick, he would make sure to hide it from his dad, not wanting to cause the man more stress. Ever since he had told him about the supernatural, their bond had grown stronger, but after years of doing it, Stiles didn't exactly know how to stop. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Derek coming back, a pair of sweats in his arms and a heavy blanket. 

"Here." Derek said, handing Stiles the sweats while draping the blanket over the couch. 

"Thanks. I'm just gonna-" He hooked a thumb behind, gesturing to the bathroom. 

Derek nodded, staring unashamedly at Stiles backside as he walked away. The boy came back a few minutes later, looking a few shades paler than he was before. Derek looked up, his wolf now going crazy that Stiles was surrounded in his clothes. He was swimming in them, the sleeves of the sweatshirt going way past his shaking hands, and the sweatpants bunched up around his ankles. He moved sluggishly to the couch, plopping down with a light huff. 

"You alright?" Derek asked. 

Stiles nodded, his eyelashes fluttering. Derek furrowed his eyebrows at the boy's minimal talking. He had noticed it from the start, but wrote it off as being related to his sickness. Derek got up from his perch on the coffee table, walking over to the front door to shrug off his jacket and boots. He took a moment to compose himself, struggling to tamp his wolf down. He heard Stiles let out a cough behind him.

"Do you need anything else?" Derek asked, rounding the couch.

His eyes softened when he caught sight of Stiles. He was curled up on the couch, the sleeves of his sweatshirt clenched into his hands near his face. At some point he had kicked off his sneakers, his slim legs bent close to his body. He looked so.. small. His full, pink lips were slightly parted, raspy breaths escaping. His lashes lay delicately on his cheeks, sweeping across the dark circles under his eyes. To Derek, he looked fragile and vulnerable. On any other day, Stiles was full of strength and life, and to see him so.. still, was off putting. Derek smiled despite himself as he realized the medicine had kicked in so quickly. He grabbed the blanket and carefully draped it over the younger man, taking care to cover his feet and up to his chin. 

"Der'?" Stiles stirred. 

"It's okay, Stiles. Go to sleep, it's alright." Derek reassured. 

Stiles halfheartedly nodded before his breathing evened out, his heart rate slowing from his normal sporadic beat. Derek dimmed the lights and closed any open curtains. He turned the T.V. on, setting the volume to the lowest and settling on some random show. He watched Stiles more than he watched the shows. 

* * *

A few hours later, the bright afternoon grew into a cool evening. Derek had paid close attention to Stiles, even going as far as to drain some of his pain and discomfort away. He had read the directions on the medications and figured it couldn't hurt for another dose.

He laid his hand gently on Stiles' shoulder. He could feel the heat radiating off of Stiles even through the sweatshirt, but frowned when he noticed his frame was still racked with shivers. 

"Stiles." He said gently, lightly rubbing his hand across his shoulder and collarbone. 

"Hmm?" Stiles hummed. His eyes fluttered open, looking wearily at Derek. 

"Wake up, you need to take more meds. I think your fever has gone up." Derek explained. 

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to fall asleep." Stiles said ashamedly. 

Derek just let out a soft smile, telling the younger man it was just fine. 

"Wow, I must be really sick to get that face." He grinned. 

Derek's face quickly morphed into that of concern. "What do you mean? Are you alright? I don't need to take you to the hospital do I?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I just meant that adorable little worried face you made there." He smirked. 

"Shut up and take your meds." He said, throwing them to him, before doing a double take on his previous comment. "Wait, you think I'm adorable?" 

Stiles' innocent eyes looked at him behind his glass of water. "Maybe." 

Derek grinned slightly. His stomach tugged at being complimented by Stiles. "Well, maybe I think you're adorable too." 

Stiles all but choked on his water. "Hold up, what?" 

Derek let out a throaty laugh. "I said, I think you're adorable too." 

Stiles set down his glass, wiping his nose and mouth with his sleeve. He looked up at Derek, his lips parted. His eyes were glazed by fever, but he knew exactly what was going on. 

"You do? Because if you reject me right now I will blame this all on a feverish hallucination." 

Derek scooted closer to Stiles, reaching to rest his hand on his leg. "Believe it or not, but I like you. Like, like like you." 

"I have to be hallucinating right now." Stiles said. 

"You're not, Stiles." Derek reassured. 

"Well I like like you too then." said Stiles with wide eyes. 

Derek brought his hand up to cup Stiles' pale cheek, sweeping his thumb across his cheekbone. He slotted himself between his legs, his other hand coming to rest on Stiles' waist. 

"Is this okay?" He asked, grinning when Stiles nodded. 

Derek leaned in slowly, giving Stiles time to pull back if he wanted to. Their lips crashed together softly, a tender kiss that took the air out of Derek's lungs. His wolf was gleaming with joy. Their lips slotted together for a few more moments, both basking in one another's presence. Stiles pulled back with a look of remorse on his face. 

"Sorry, I can't-" he sniffed, "breathe through my nose really." He huffed out. 

Derek grinned at him, placing another gentle peck on his lips before grabbing the NyQuil and Tylenol off the table. 

"It's okay. Here, take this. We need to get your fever down." Stiles looked at him with doughy eyes. "We can try again when you're feeling better." He promised. 

Stiles quickly downed the meds with the gatorade so graciously offered by Derek. He took the thermometer out of Derek's waiting hands, quickly putting it under his tongue. They both waited for a few moments before the device finally beeped. 

"103.4. That's not good." Derek said worriedly. 

"It'll go down Sourwolf don't worry." assured Stiles.

His eyes felt heavy again, the little exertion from everything taking a lot out of his sick body. Derek waited for him to be done with everything, before effortlessly scooping him up into his arm, causing Stiles hands to scramble to hold on to his shoulders and collar. 

"Woah Derek wha-" Stiles exclaimed. 

Derek quickly turned around, laying them down against the side of the couch. He released Stiles' legs, opting to bring one arm to wrap around his waist. Stiles flipped himself onto his stomach, wrapping himself around Derek. Their legs intertwined, Derek tightening his grip around his waist while he draped the blanket over them. Stiles brought one arm to drape across Derek's chest and brought his other hand to interlock with Derek's. He snuggled his face into Derek's collarbone. 

"Mm so warm. Thank you Sourwolf." 

Derek simply chuckled, the rumble of his chest causing Stiles to feel better instantly from the wonderful sound. He nuzzled closer to Derek, his nose brushing against his neck as he began to fall into the best sleep of his life. Derek kissed the top of his head, breathing in his scent. 

"Get some rest, baby." And with that, he too drifted off into a calm, blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so as I said before, I'm SUPER sorry about not having written anything in awhile. I recently just started high school.. and damn this shit sucksssss. Like nobody prepared me at all and I'm just winging it so there's that. Everything's been really hectic but I finally have a little free time for once. We just got hammered with Hurricane Sally here but I finally got power back, so what better way to procrastinate doing homework than writing? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and as always, comments are super super appreciated. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
